(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to automated medication dispensing apparatus.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Known automated dispensing devices, such as described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 06/722,073, filed Apr. 11, 1985 and now issued as U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,652 offer reliable dispensing of medication that is stored in vials which are strip packaged. The information set forth in that patent is hereby incorporated herein by reference as is fully reproduced. It utilizes special storage volume designs in which the strip packaging is stored, and a sprocket drive mechanism that accommodates the special strip packaging. These features provide an extremely reliable dispensing device that is portable and can be operated in any positional orientation. However, as with most "first generation" devices, improvements can be made. Loading of th strip packaging into the first generation device requires that the strip packaging be fed into the storage volume and folded in a zig zag manner, and it dispenses only a single strip of vials.